The Light
by shadowmarialove
Summary: "His body shall come from Uzumaki."She smiled at this."His blood will be Senju."He nodded."Hatred…Uchiha."He closed his eyes and went to sleep unaware of what his words had caused.Both brothers clashed swords and the fight between Uchiha and Senju began.Uchiha fighting for his father and Senju for the woman he loved."UCHIHA!" "SENJU!"The world turned black..."What is love?"


**Yo! people...I was bored...again..so I decided to post this first part...finally...ahaha and so yeah I hope you like it..or not, eh? Who cares. **

**Enjoy! And Review to tell me what ya think~**

**shadowmarialove**

* * *

_Idea started bothering me on_ **April 4, 2013**

_Started writing this on_ **April 16, 2013**

_Finished writing __**Part One **__on _**May 6, 2013**

_Finished __**Part Two**__ on..._

_Finished the __**whole**__ thing on..._

**On a side note…..Uchiha and Senju are the names of the two sons of the Rikudō Sennin. Uzumaki is the name of the daughter. Back then, ****_let us pretend_****, there were no surnames so only names. As time passed on, customs changed and their descendants decided that to honor them they should take their names as the official clan names…..thus the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki Clans.**

* * *

Deep inside a forest there was a small cabin. Smoke could be seen and the trees would sway slowly to the rhythm of the wind. The sun was over the horizon disappearing slowly, and the darkness waiting to eat the world whole.

.

.

.

.

.

Rustle

.

.

.

Rustle

.

.

.

.

"Hurry up Uchiha! He doesn't have much time left!"

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!"

Two men were running through the forest at amazing speed, heading towards a small cabin illuminated by the sun. Smoke was coming out letting them know they were getting closer. They could make the faint outline of a woman waiting for them. Her red hair bright and long and her face was smeared with makeup caused by her dry tears. When they reached the cabin she threw herself at the youngest of the three, Senju, and started crying fresh tears once again.

"Shhh…It'll be alright Uzumaki. Don't cry you are far too beautiful to cry. Shhh…You know he's strong don't cry."

"I-I know… but I-I don't want him to d-die!"

She kept on crying and her brother looked at the eldest expecting some help, but the other just stared blankly and moved towards the door; opening it wanting to see his father. He walked in and saw his father laying on an old mattress. A man who was once powerful enough to defeat the Jūbi **(1)** was now a powerless old man waiting for death to take him. And yet, he was still powerful enough to make sure the Jūbi was forever sealed and to give his blessing to his two sons and daughter.

He would tell them who was going to be his heir. This would decide their futures and lives. He kneeled next to him in bed. His brother standing behind his sister who was sitting at his father's feet holding his hand.

He opened his eyes and stared with tired wise eyes.

"U-Uch-

He started coughing and wheezing trying to breathe.

"Father! Here, drink this." His youngest son gave him some water, and stood next to his brother.

"T-Thank you, S-Senju." He nodded in return. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju, I have seen our future. It is dark filled with bloodshed. Power has made people mad and they fight senseless wars. The world is filled with darkness and your descendants have all caused chaos and pain in the world. But in all that darkness I saw a light, my heir." He coughed some more and Uzumaki concerned for her father's well-being said, "Father! Don't force yourself."

"N-No, I must tell you, for my time is running short. My heir will have attributes that will distinguish him from the rest of the world." At this the three of them tensed in anticipation.

"His body shall come from Uzumaki." She smiled at this.

"His blood will be Senju." He nodded.

"A-And he wi-

He couldn't finish his sentence for his mind was clouded with visions of darkness and hatred and he said what he saw to his eldest.

"Hatred…Uchiha." He closed his eyes and went to sleep unaware of what his words had caused.

His eldest son was quivering with tremor and at that moment destiny moved. He stood up and cursed his father, brother, and sister. He fled and ran away from the cabin, deeper into the forest. He never noticed how his eyes bled red, for he loved his father but he had betrayed him. His brother and sister ran out to chase him, trying to make him come back.

"Uchiha, come back!"

"Brother, please! Come back! Father loves you!"

His eyes burned as more blood came out and he saw red when she said those words. He stopped and turned not noticing the gasp from both of them. They were shocked for his eyes were red and three black tomoe were there, twirling and dancing, mocking them.

"Father loves me? Then, oh dear sister of mine, please do enlighten me as to why I have to keep the hatred?"

She responded, although shakily. "B-but Brother, he probably wants us to prevent this from happening. Y-you know what he said, bloodshed is all he saw, I don't want to se-

"**SHUT UP! UZUMAKI! You **and** Senju **know nothing of war.** NOTHING! **Were you there next to father when mother died?** No, **for you were hiding with**_Senju_**shaking like the**_coward _**you are!** I **was the one next to him fighting that 'thing', not **YOU**! **I** was the one who was supposed to receive something. **I** am the one who **_l_**_o__**v**__e__**s**_ father the most not **YOU** nor **SENJU**!

By then Uzumaki was shaking and sobbing, Senju holding her tightly and glaring at his brother.

"**ENOUGH!** That is enough Uchiha. Stop hurting her, she only wants what is best for you."

"What's best for me? **What's best for me?** Tell me, of great _Senju_, since when has she _cared for_ **me or even father**? Since _when_? All she cares for is **you, You, YOU!** Don't think I don't know how she opens her legs **_just for you _****(2). **Only You, _only you_, that is **ALL** she thinks about. **She isn't my sister you're not my brother, both of you are disgusting pieces of shit and can ****_go to hell for all I care_****!**"

By then Senju was wide eyed, trembling with rage.

"T-take that back Uchiha! Take it back. You don't know anything! I-I love her! So what if we are brothers, she's been there for me all this time. Take it back and apologize and I might just let it go."

He laughed.

"What is little Senju going to do, hurt me? Bah. Don't make me laugh; you're nothing but a coward. All you can do is whatever your _WHORE_ tells you to do!"

"W-whore? I'll freaking **kill you**, Brothers or not **Uchiha!**"

"Bring it on! I'll **KILL YOU** first and bring glory to _my_ father!"

Both brothers clashed swords and the fight between Uchiha and Senju began. Uchiha fighting for his father and Senju for the woman he loved.

"B-brothers s-stop it! Stop it p-please! P-please **stop!** **STOP IT!" **

They did not listen, for they were too blind with rage to see how their father's prophecy was beginning in front of their own eyes. And Uzumaki cried and cried but her screams were not heard for the forest would eat them all. Her tears wasted, none watching her pain and sorrow.

**"UCHIHA!"**

**"SENJU!"**

The world turned black.

* * *

Inside the cabin where their father layed; he opened his eyes looking for his eldest to tell him his fate. He opened his mouth and said, "My heir will have the love and loyalty of my eldest. He will be the one who will bring glory to Uchiha, for Uchiha is my heir, Uzumaki my body, and Senju my blood."

And with that the _Rikudō Sennin_**(3)****_ ,_**_Kono Yo no Kyūseishu __**(4), **_and _ Shinobi no Kami __**(**_**5)** closed his eyes never to be opened again. And the darkness that had been waiting ate the world and filled it with hatred and blackness, until the light came and brought light to the world.

* * *

**Years Later**

**"…..good for nothing husband. I hate you!"**

You could hear the slam of the door and the silence was unbearable. In the kitchen there sat a man in his late twenties. Hand covering half his face; tears streaming down his face and slight sobs could be heard. His whole body shaking and his other hand was bleeding. He was brought out of his trance by a cry of a small five-year-old boy. He was standing there in the door, tears dirtying his face. Eyes red and puffy from too much crying.

"D-daddy, w-why did m-mommy hurt y-you?"

The man stood up and carried his son; hugging him tightly. Sitting down in the chair and trying to calm his son down, all while trying to hide his bleeding hand from his son's eyes.

"Shhh…Fugaku don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"B-because, M-mommy made Daddy c-cry and Daddy never cries cuz D-daddy strong." Drying his son's tears he talked gently to his son.

"Now, now Fugaku, who said I don't cry?"

"S-sensei said t-that our daddies don't cry b-because they're shinobi."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's true that we aren't supposed to cry because we are shinobi. Remember what rule number twenty-five says?"

"Hai, 'A shinobi must never show emotion'."**(6)**

"Yes, it does say that, but sometimes it's okay to let go." He watched as his son wiped the tears off and looked at him with relief.

"R-really?" He smiled gently at his son and caressed his cheek.

"Of course, but you have to make sure you're alone."

"Ok, Daddy."

Silence engulfed them and wouldn't let go. He got up and made his son sit down in one of the chairs. Even if _She _had left, he would take care of his son. He was the Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan and Fugaku would be the next in line; he be dammed if he didn't raise his son properly.

Setting down the bowl of stew he watched in fascination as his son wolfed it down. He talked and talked about his day and all the new friends he had made. How he was going to become the best Clan Head of the Uchiha, of course, after his Father; because his Daddy was the-best-no-matter-what others said. He watched silently as his son finished the last of his dinner and looked at him curiously, as if thinking if he should really tell him or not, and then his son opened his mouth.

"Daddy"

"Yes, Fu-chan"

"DAD! I told you not to call me that, it sounds really girly." He laughed and his son crossed his arms and pouted.

"Daddy"

"Mmm"

"What is love?" At this he froze and then smiled; one of those smiles that made Fugaku want to cry. His Father spoke softly.

"Love? Love is….love is a wonderful warm feeling that you feel for someone. There are many types of love. There is love for a brother, love for a son or daughter, or love for your 'other'."

"Your other? What's that Daddy?"

"Ahh, that would be like me and your mother. I love her very much."

"B-but, she doesn't l-love you or me d-does she?"

"I-I guess not _(seeing his crestfallen face broke his heart and he came up with something quick) _BUT, it doesn't matter because I have you and I love you very much Fugaku."

"I love you too Daddy."

.

.

_Tick_

.

.

**Tock**

.

.

_Tick_

.

_._

**Tock**

.

.

_His time was running short._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Fugaku, I-I want you to promise me something." His son looked at him with those wide innocent eyes. He didn't want his son to suffer; perhaps he could find what he could not.

He swallowed.

"I want y-you to promise me that, w-when you fall in love you'll never stop loving that person even for a second. You'll cherish that person forever and protect it no matter what. **Never give up** on them, and always be **loyal**. If you ever have children **love them** just as much, and make sure to tell them the words of your old man."

"But Daddy, you're not old, and what am I supposed to tell them. If you're going to be there then wouldn't it be easier for you to tell them?"

Fugaku watched as his father started crying and shaking and he couldn't understand as to why his father was suffering. But, how could a mere child understand that his father was going to die for the woman he loved but didn't love him back? He couldn't and he wouldn't until he grew older.

"Daddy? Don't cry Daddy. You're not alone yet, so you can't cry." His father laughed slightly and wiped the tears off his face.

"Y-you right I-I'm not alone y-yet."

Putting on a smile on his face was harder than he thought, it hurt, and he could see his son knew it was fake. Fugaku would make a great Clan Head indeed. Calming his nerves he started talking again.

"To your future child Fugaku you must give him **love**. Teach him his manners and how to be respectful. Teach him how to look underneath the underneath. Teach him the Clan's techniques for he will be the next Clan Head. Be strict, but never stop loving him. Don't let him drink until he is twenty and make sure he eats his vegetables. Tell him all about girls, but most importantly teach him about our family. Not the Uchiha but **Us**, _our_ family. Tell him how life should always be appreciated. Teach him EVERYTHING you can Fugaku. And if you think you will die, then write everything on paper and make sure he gets his hand on it and no-one else does but him. So promise me, Fugaku, promise me that you'll tell and teach him everything."

"I-I promise Daddy. When I have my heir I promise I'll teach and tell him everything just like you told me and taught me, but I still don't understand as why can't you tell them yourself?"

"You'll understand when you're older but for now this is enough. I have taught you everything I could and please never forget that I love you. One last thing I can say to you is, Thank You, my son."

His father stood and tucked him in bed leaving a very confused child to dream. Fugaku never imagined that his Father would be found the next morning; dead trying to protect a traitor in the Uchiha Clan. He wouldn't understand as to why he had done it, but he would forever resent him and stay in the darkness, until the day the light came.

* * *

(1) **Ten-Tails**

(2) **The First Hokage of ****_Konohagakure no Sato _****was married toUzumaki Mito later known as Senju Mito. The Senju and Uzumaki have always been a close related clan, almost cousins. This is kind of why, IN MY STORY! Uchiha is telling Senju that he thinks it's disgusting for him to be with his own sister, and AGAIN, ****_in my story_****, since the Uchihas are distant, they don't like to socialize with either Uzumaki or Senju, though, they don't know why, but since the beginning of the clan the "original" ****person**** who was named Uchiha, told them to stay away from them and thus why they are so distant from the Uzumakis and Senjus. Forgive my incest there….I know it's disgusting….for some….."_"…. Don't. Even. Ask.**

(3) **Sage of the Six Paths**

(4) **Saviour of this World**

(5) **God of Shinobi**

(6) wiki/Shinobi_Rules

* * *

**Ok..so what ya guys think bout the first part?...Well..one more thing before I go...I kinda want to make Fugaku fall in love with a girl, but ****_she_**** is supposed to break his heart sooo could you guys tell me how I should make that scene? Pretty please!**

**One more thing...I checked and checke for any grammar errors and ****I**** found none..so far , tell me if ya see any.**


End file.
